


The Girl in the Room

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike follows Angel to the hospital wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl in the Room

Just because he had his body back, didn’t mean he had to stop stalking Angel. After all, he didn’t have anything better to do. Usually Angel could sense him, which took most of the fun out, but today he was preoccupied. He followed the boss down the long corridor. When Angel turned into one of the rooms, he held back a bit, saw that the door was still open, and peeked in.

The room was lavishly furnished, tasteful but bright. Angel sat on a chair beside a large bed, holding a young woman’s hand. Spike watched them.

“I talked to your doctors again. They said there wasn’t any change, but I’m still hoping. So I don’t want you to give up hope either. You keep fighting. Every day. I want to see those big beautiful brown eyes giving me attitude. I want to see that wonderful smile.” He brought her hand to his lips. “I want you to come back to me.”

“Well, well. What’s this, then?”

Angel spun around in his chair. “Spike! What the hell are you doing here?”

Spike stepped into the room and looked down at the sleeping woman. “Hey. I know her. One of the Scoobies. She sick?”

“She’s in a coma.” Angel’s pain was palpable. “Get out.”

“So, all the time you were in old Sunnyhell, you were what, screwing one of Buffy’s friends behind her back?”

Angel knocked the chair over as he jumped up, growling, “You get the hell out of here. Now.”

“Not screwing of course, curse boy, but ...” Spike was propelled against the wall, Angel’s hand around his throat. “Touched a nerve, did I?”

Angel’s eyes glowed yellow, his vampire face full of rage . “You don’t know anything, boy.”

“Then why don’t we take it outside, and you tell me. Wouldn’t want to disturb sleeping beauty there.”

Angel dropped his hand, and looked back at Cordelia, his expression softening. “Fine.”

Spike pulled out a pack of cigarettes in the corridor and Angel knocked them out of his hands. “This is the hospital wing. No smoking.”

Spike picked them up from the floor and stuffed them in his duster pocket. “Whatever. The girl. Tell me about her. What was her name again?”

“Cordelia.” Angel sat down on a bench. “Her name is Cordelia.” He folded his hands and looked down at them. “She’s been with us ever since I moved to Los Angeles.”

“And?”

“And I’m in love with her.”

Spike’s eyes narrowed. “All that time, you and Buffy. The great love. The big kiss before my dying. And you really ...”

“It’s complicated. I can’t explain.” Angel didn’t look at Spike. “Things happened, last year. Bad things. And now ...”

“That how she got in the coma?”

“That’s part of it. Look,” he met Spike’s eyes. “When I saw Buffy in Sunnydale, I was hurting. I can’t explain it. And yes, we kissed. But there were no big sparks, no eternal vows of love ... She’s part of my past.”

“And the girl in the room,” Spike asked. “She’s your future?”

“I don’t know.”

Spike sat down beside him on the bench. “Explain.”

“I don’t know, because she may never wake up. And I don’t know, because if she does, I don’t know ... She loved me once. I know that.”

“But you don’t know if she still loves you.”

Angel nodded. “I want to see her. I want her to be well. I’m just ...”

“Scared?”

“Yeah.”

Spike sighed. “I get that.”


End file.
